


Guilty Pleasure Boy

by WitchStuff



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: AU, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchStuff/pseuds/WitchStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's an arrogant, annoying womanizer and Rae Earl can't stand him. So how come she keeps waking up after a night of drinking with his naked body in her bed?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Many months ago there was a fic on tumblr, that started with a particular line, and I got excited, thinking it was going to go one way, but it went a different way completely. I’m sorry to say I can’t remember the name of that lovely original fic. That line, however, stuck in my head and just wouldn’t let go. It finally won and made me write this little story.
> 
> The line is: “Wake up, it happened again!”
> 
> A huge thanks to the always amazing Lil ( @madfatty). She should be in the beta-readers Hall of Fame.

**1.**

Morning sunshine slants through the narrow window, boiling the bed and the people in it. Even half asleep, Rae can feel that she is naked and sweaty and funky. _Hangover... From... Hell_! Her mind is screaming at her. She moves slowly, just to see if she can without losing the contents of her stomach, and her hip rubs against naked skin. Groaaaannn... who’s bed is this? She opens one slanted eye gingerly.

Oh, fuck.

She’s out of bed in a heartbeat, putting on some clothes. She’s in her own flat, which is great on the one hand, but annoying on the other, since now she has a full-grown sleeping hungover man to shift out of there.

“Wake up.” she snipes at the guy, and when he doesn’t move she says it again, louder. “Hey, wake the fuck up!”

Finn Nelson raises his disheveled head to look at her with a confused and bewildered expression on his face. “Whhhaaa...?” he croaks.

Rae throws his jeans at his head. “Let’s go. You need to go.”

Finn sits up slowly, all naked and sweaty himself. The bastard. “What’s your problem?”

She huffs angrily, “What do you think, dickhead? It happened again!”  
  


+++  
  


A hangover breakfast with the girls; she’s not sure it’s a good idea. They drink multiple cups of coffee and eat some fatty cheese sandwiches because Chloe’s read it helps. The girls have no sympathy for her situation, though.

“Look, what’s the big deal? So you drunk-fucked him.” Chloe’s voice is gravelly, but she’s all business. Post-coital debrief is her life.

“Again!” Rae emphasizes.

“Oh, so what? You guys obviously have a thing for each other -”

“No, no.” Rae shakes her half eaten piece of toast back and forth, because she doesn’t know what would happen if she tried to do that with her actual head. “We don’t have a thing. There’s no thing.”

“Whatever, mutual attraction -”

“Nope.”

Chloe looks at her above her sunglasses. “Serious? You’re going to deny that there’s attraction? You don’t fuck a person you’re not attracted to four times over three months - “

“Plus all the dirty dancing.” Izzy chirps. She’s still kinda drunk, so up to this point she’s had her face buried in a huge mug of tea, attempting to harness the healing powers of green tea steam to help her condition.

“Oh, yeah, you guys were really putting on a show last night.”

“What?” Rae holds her aching head. “What? We what?”

“Dancing, on the dance floor,” Izzy mumbles. “Like dancers.”

“More like grinding on each other like two cats in heat.” Chloe snorts.

Rae’s stomach plummets. She can’t believe this latest development. Up till now, all her public interactions with Finn Nelson were centered around arguments and fights and sneering and calling each other names while they flirt with other people all night, only to find themselves naked together in the morning. As far as she knows, they’ve never done anything intimate around other people. Until last night. She moans. “Please stop.”

But Chloe only sniggers and stirs a spoon in a cup of coffee that has long gone cold. “Don’t you want to know what song you two were getting it on to?” Rae shakes her head from side to side, but Chloe only laughs. “Well, let’s just say that there was a thong involved.”

Rae holds her hand up to block her friend’s giggly face. “No. Please, no. I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“I think it’s cute!” Izzy announces, face still in her tea, which means she misses the murderous glare Rae sends her way.

“You would.”

“What? You guys are so mean to each other all the time, and I love you both and when you slept together that first time I was really hoping you’d stop being so mean and fall in love.” She sighs dreamily at the Real People AU fanfiction playing in her head.

“You can’t fall in love with someone you can’t stand, Izzy.”

Chloe snorts. “Are you joking? ‘Course you can. Tons of people do!”

“On the telly, maybe, but not in real life. I despise him, guys! What does it say about me that I constantly sleep with a bloke I have zero respect for? What kind of feminist am I, if I fall into all that cliché shit, of women liking men who’re bastards to them?”

“Finn is not a bastard man, he’s lovely!” Izzy pouts.

Rae touches her arm for a moment. “Look, I know he’s your friend and that, and you love him, but babe, he’s a dick. He’s so arrogant and full of himself! He thinks the sun shines out of his arse!”

“What?”

“You know what I mean. Like he thinks he’s God’s gift to the women of Lincolnshire. Like he’s so hot and he’s a deejay and has his own show and blah blah blah.” She leans forward and slams the salt shaker on the table. “Like having a podcast about music is such an achievement. Literally anyone could have a podcast about music. _I_ could have a podcast about music.”

There’s a short silence around the table after that, where Rae grabs her head again. She really isn’t up to getting all worked up right now.

“You don’t, though.” Chloe says, and Rae frowns.

“Is that why you can’t stand him? ‘Cause he’s got that music show and he’s famous?”

“He’s not _famous_ , Izzy, he just has famous _people_ on his show _sometimes_. And then he won’t shut up about it and he name-drops like it’s his job. That’s why I can’t stand him. He’s a snob and a prick and in love with his own voice - “

“Who cares? He’s sexy as hell. You know the girls call him The Finest Arse in Stamford.” Chloe adds, with the informative tone of someone in-the-know.

“What girls?”

“The girls that have had him.”

Rae twists her face nastily. “I’ve never called him that, and I’ve had him.”

“Point is, he’s fit, you’re both consenting adults living your wild twenties, so who cares?“ Chloe throws her arms in the air, totally done with this already hashed out topic.

“Yeah, and doesn’t he just know it.” Rae doesn’t notice the looks her friends give each other. It’s her favorite rant and she can go for hours. “I mean, have you ever seen him not walk into the club with up to three girls hanging off him, half naked? The way he treats women, it’s disgusting.”

“And yet, most times he leaves the place with this one girl.”

Rae’s head comes up, way too sharp for her hangover to handle. She narrows her eyes. “What girl?”

Chloe pulls at her own hair in frustration. “You, you idiot! Yooouuuuuu!”

Izzy starts giggling and doesn’t stop until the bill arrives.  
  
  


**2.**

_WALKED INTO THE CLUB LIKE, WHADDUP, I GOT A BIG_ _plan to not get drunk and fuck a guy I don’t like tonight._

It’s a simple plan, really. All Rae has to do is stay sober and sharp through the night. So, she only has a couple of shots to start with, because Danny brings a whole tray to their table and it’s a shame to waste the perks of being a longtime friend of the barman. She might as well get something out of all those months in the hospital all those years ago, right?

Right. So two shots to start with, and then just a pint to nurse throughout the night. A couple more shots, tops. She’s fine, she’s not even drunk. Finn Nelson isn’t even here tonight. So she takes a few sips out of Chloe’s cocktail and it’s gross, so she washes it down with something Danny hands her and then she goes dancing ‘cause that’s her jam! And she got all dressed up in this sparkly dress and she’s really sparkly and her eyes are good as well, whoa, a little hard to keep steady ‘cause these heels are really, are really a, a bitch to walk on and maybe she drank a little more than The Plan but he’s not even here so it’s fine, right? Yeah it’s fine. Sure, you can buy me a drink, lovely stranger! But after that come dance with me ‘cause that’s my jaaam!

“Hey girl, look at you, shaking your arse!”

She turns, and it’s fucking Finn Nelson again!

“Ohhh, fuck no!” she yells over the music, “You stay away. You go to the other side of the club, far, far away and stay there!” She turns him around and shoves him in the direction of the booths, but he comes right back.

“I came over to dance! If you don’t want to dance next to me, then _you_ fucking get off the dance floor!”

“Fuck I will!” she yells, and for the rest of the song they are angry-dancing at each other, ignoring the girl he came out here to dance with. What? She’s not touching him! She’s just over here, dancing, with her butt and her boobs. So what! It’s not like it’s for him, so she’s still within the parameters of The Plan! If anything, Finn’s the one who closes the distance between them, his eyes are hot and intense on her. _The Plan. The Plan. The Plan. Remember The Plan_.

“Look, can we stop this bullshit, Rae?” He yells in her ear, his arm sneaks around her waist to hold her closer. “This is so fucking stupid -”

“Oh, you think I’m stupid?” She yells back and pushes him away. “Fuck you very much...” she turns to leave.

“I didn’t - Obviously that’s not what I said - Rae, come here a minute!” He grabs her upper arm, his fingers graze the side of her breast, and she finds it hard to draw breath. _Because of all the Dancing! Obviously! Sheesh._

“Oi, beautiful, got you that drink - hey, is this guy bothering you?” that random cutie from before comes back, right on time. Rae practically throws herself at him.

“Yay! It’s _this_ guy!” she yells with glee, leaving Finn behind, as she and her cutie find a place to sit and get to know each other some more. He buys her two more drinks and boy, is it his lucky night.  
  


+++

  
“No, no, no, NO!” she moans, looking at the naked body tangled in her sheets. She knows that arse cheek all too well, unfortunately. _How did this happen? What happened to THE MOTHERFUCKING PLAN?_ The last thing she remembers is being all over Cute-Guy-Who’s-Name-Is-Maybe-Eric. How was she in bed with Finn Nelson _again_?

She shoves him with her foot, not even trying to leap out of bed. “Get up. Get up. Get uuuuupppp.”

Finn moans in protest and doesn’t move. The sound sends a dart of lust right through Rae and she covers her face with her arm and groans in utter disappointment with herself. Last night... Oh God... Memories flood her and she doesn’t know what to do with all these hazy feelings. How did she end up with Finn’s head between her legs? Oh, God, all those orgasms... Why can’t she find a _nice_ bloke to do all those things to her?

Well, what chance does she have with a nice bloke anyway? Even if she finds someone who’s into her and thinks she’s sexy, like that boy from last night, and he makes the move and they talk and laugh a bit (fuck knows about what), and even if she’s attracted to him and she’s totally ready to take him up to her flat and let him sex her up... she somehow still ends up with _this_ fucker!

Rae lowers her arm a bit to peep at him. His eyes are open and he’s looking at her.

“What are you doing, weirdo?” she snaps.

“Just enjoying the view.” He smiles that crooked smile she totally doesn’t find attractive, because it’s arrogant and annoying. She looks down at herself to see what he’s seeing, and her boobs are staring right back at her.

Rolling her eyes, she pulls a corner of the sheet to partly cover herself. “Don’t you want to put your clothes on and, like, go away?”

Finn stretches unabashedly on her bed, all lean muscles and smooth skin (she’ll never get that image out of her head), and shoves his hands behind his head like the conceited bastard he is.

“Well, I think we’re done here so...” she shoos him with a wave of her hand. “Bye bye. Have a nice day.”

“How ‘bout breakfast?” he says. Finn Nelson’s voice sometimes goes up an octave in a highly comical way when they’re arguing, but first thing in the morning it’s rough and grumbly, and it does stuff to her. She narrows her eyes.

“Wha’d’you talking about?”

“Make some breakfast.”

Rae actually bursts out laughing. “Me? Make you breakfast?” her body is all jiggly on the bed, she’s laughing so hard. The corner of the sheet slips away and Finn’s crooked smile widens, his eyes roaming.

“I don’t know where you think you are, Mr. Finest-Arse-in-Stamford, but this is not your usual harem, and you’re not the Sheikh ‘round here. You want breakfast, go get some at the nearest Costa -”

“Okay, I’ve changed my mind, I don’t want breakfast.”

“Oh. Well, good. Are you gonna fuck off now?”

One second he’s lounging like a big jungle cat on one side of the bed, next, he flips himself on top of her. She is going to protest, she has so many things to say about the situation, but her face is busy smacking into his, and her lips are occupied with Finn’s tongue and her nipples are straining against his palms and her thighs are already opening under him. Fuckin’ hell.

“What’re you doing?” she chirps.

“What does it feel like?” he smiles, his hand tracing a line from her breast to her waist to her thigh. “Mmmm...” he approves.

“We’re not doing that again.”

“You always say that,” he chuckles. His mouth is sucking a purple bruise on her throat and Rae holds in a moan. “D’you want me to stop?”

“Ahhhhhmmm....” she’s thinking about it really hard. Meanwhile, her hands are already in his hair, pressing his mouth to her skin. “Yeeeaaahhh....?”

Finn raises his head. His hair is flopping down his face, his mouth is swollen and he’s so. God. Damned. Beautiful. “Is that a question?” he smiles his stupid crooked smile. Fucker.

“Yeah. No. I mean, yes, you should stop.” But she’s rubbing her inner thighs against his waist, and her hands are now sliding towards his yummy arse, and when he says “Okay,” in the saddest of tones and tries to break away, her legs are around him and she’s not letting go. He collapses back on top of her, his face in her hair.

“Rae, Rae, are you trying to drive me crazy? Is this your master plan?”

Oh, fuck, The Plan! She should really... do... something...

But Finn moves his body against hers and his hand is on her boob again and he rubs his face on her skin, his breath hot and heavy and she can’t, she just can’t -

“God, your skin in the morning, baby, it’s so mumble mumble mumble...” he whispers.

She wants to stop everything, stop the entire world, and find out what exactly her skin is in the morning, but she doesn’t dare, and two seconds later his eyes are in her line of vision, and he says, “Kiss me, Rae,” and she does.  
  


**3.**

  
“Oh, gosh, that’s so romantic, babe!”

“No, Iz, no it’s not.”

“You made love in the morning!”

Rae slants her a look. “We didn’t _make love_ , crazy!” She lowers her voice so as to spare the main street of Stamford the details of her activities. “We fucked in broad daylight, while in a somewhat sober state.”

“So?”

“So? There’s no excuse for that. At least when I’m drunk, I’m drunk, you know? I’m not entirely responsible for my actions, and neither is he. When we’re drunk, well... He might as well fuck me, you know? But what’s his excuse when I’m just... there? In front of him? All of me?” she leans closer and whispers, “We didn’t even brush our teeth first. It were disgusting.”

Izzy’s brows knit and there’s a storm brewing behind that innocent little face. And indeed, a smack to Rae’s head follows soon after. “Obviously he likes what’s in front of him, all of you, ya stupid cow! He likes your body and he likes fucking ya, and he doesn’t care that it’s not pitch-black and that you’re not all fucked up from drinking, because he likes all of you, because you’re a sexy, amazing girl and who wouldn’t want to fuck ya?”

Izzy doesn’t care about the good people of Stamford getting an earful, by the way. She full-on yells at Rae, and Chloe has to come out of the shop where she was finishing paying to separate the two.

The three of them walk in silence for a couple of minutes when Rae mumbles. “If he likes me so fucking much why is he always such a prick to me?”

Izzy stops walking. “Is he, though? Is he really?”

Before Rae has a chance to investigate what she means by that, Chloe yells, “I, seriously, I can’t have another conversation about Finn Nelson, I can’t, I won’t!”

“Alright, alright, relax! Don’t lose your shit, Chlo,” Rae says, taken aback.

“Yeah, seriously...” Izzy adds.

  
+++

  
She doesn’t go with her friends to the clubs for a while, so she doesn’t run into Finn, and when he comes into the pub (three girls huddling around him, always), she finds an excuse and leaves pretty quickly. She’s not gonna drink around him, and she is determined not to react to his goading, all those things he says to get a rise out of her and take the piss. Sometimes she sits close to Archie and lets him do all the talking, practicing for when Finn comes over and is obnoxious and she has to freeze him out. But when Finn tries to talk to her, it’s not really as annoying as it usually is, and one time he asks her opinion on the new headset she’d just bought, and Rae has a lot to say about it (Lord knows she’s been bending her friends’ ears about it for weeks, and they care about audio gear like they care about peace in the Middle East), but she sort of hums and doesn’t engage and then she says she has to work early tomorrow and leaves.

Sometimes she looks back at the table from the door of the pub, and sometimes Finn is looking after her like she’s hurt his feelings, but she doesn’t see what he’s got to be hurt about, it’s not like she’s one of the girls who always hang around him. She’s just some drunk arse he taps from time to time. Right? Yeah.

She doesn’t listen to his podcast for a month because his voice reminds her of things he says to her when they’re fucking, and it turns out that she remembers a whole lot more of that than she thought she did.

She’s doing really well avoiding him, but the trouble is, not thinking about Finn Nelson is beginning to be a full time job. She never used to think about him so much in between their random hook-ups, but now it’s like, like... like she’s missing him or something.

But that can’t be right. Why would she miss him? She doesn’t like him or respect him. He’s still the same guy who drives her crazy, disagreeing with everything she says about music. But now she thinks that maybe he’s just really into the debate. She still doesn’t know what the deal is with those three girls he’s always carrying around everywhere he goes, but that thing Chloe said, about him going home with _her_... it does nag at the back of her mind way too much.

“Just come to the pub with us, babe.” Chloe says. “You haven’t been in ages!”

“Don’t trust myself.”

“You don’t have to drink.”

Yeah, but if she doesn’t and it happens again, it’ll be worse.

And yet a thrill goes up her spine at the thought of it happening again. Fucking fuck, she really does miss the arsehole.

She sighs.

“Okay, how about this,” Chloe changes tack. “I guarantee you I will find you some other bloke to shag before Finn even arrives. What do you say? This way you’ll get him out of your system, start a clean slate.”

“That’s your answer to me fucking some random guy? Fuck some even randomer guy?”

“Finn’s not random, we know him.” Chloe says. Sometimes there’s no talking to her. “Okay, so how about you let me fix you up with my work-husband Joe. Remember, he saw your photo that time and said you looked like sexy-times?”

“’Sexy-times’? I look like ‘sexy-times’?” Seriously, is there not one normal guy on planet Earth?

“You’re going on a date with him. You’re shagging him. The word around the office is he’s really good at... You know...”

“Spare me.”

“And you haven’t been shagged in forever. “

“It’s been, like, a month.” She points out. Chloe always talks about sex like it’s flossing and you have to do it every night or you can’t go on living. Like the idea of people not having sex for years and years and yet still managing to be productive members of society is beyond her. Rae suspects that she could have easily become one of those people, if she hadn’t gotten over a lot of her teenage hang-ups.

“Yeah, exactly, Jesus,” Chloe says. “You need this to chill the fuck out, and I’m saying that as a friend.”

  
+++

  
Chloe’s work-husband is kinda okay looking, and he’s kinda nice to Rae, but they’re not exactly hitting it off like crazy, and despite all his talk about her + him = sexy-times, he’s not really into her. Rae can certainly tell these things.

Her mind is only half there, anyway. She’d preoccupied with the thought of Finn walking in any second. She barely drinks. She’s totally present. And bored. But it’s okay because Joe smells nice and he’s only there so she can shag Finn out of her system.

They finally hit a stride when they start talking about American TV, and he tells her a story and she throws her head back and laughs. She can see his eyes traveling down to her cleavage, then his arm goes up to stretch behind her on the booth. Now we’re getting somewhere. She leans in a bit, just to hurry things along.

“I was beginning to think you left the country.” Finn says. He’s standing above her and her date, smiling, but there’s something cold in his eyes. She doesn’t know why but it makes her want to lunge to the other side of the booth, away from Joe. She doesn’t, of course.

“As you can see, here I am.”

“You sure are.” He looks her up and down, taking in her sleeveless red top and tight black jeans, the high heels she can barely walk in. She is over dressed for the pub, but she’s on a mission. His cold stare makes her uncomfortable. This is good, this is very good. He has to be Prick Finn Nelson so she can stop liking him.

Oh, God, She thinks in alarm. Does she really like him?

“Look, can I talk to you a minute in private?” he says.

“We’re in the middle of something here, buddy.” says her date. Oh, now he decides to take an interest.

“I can see that, _buddy_ ,” Finn’s smile drops completely when turning to Joe. “I just need her for two minutes.”

“Look, Finn, this is not the time, alright?” Although Rae desperately wants to know what he’s got to say to her that’ll take two minutes, she can’t afford to go with him. She’s keeping her distance. She’s de-Finning her life.

Man, that sounds boring and no fun at all.

“Let’s talk some other time, yeah?” she suggests.

“Yeah, when she’s not on a date,” Joe puts his hand on her thigh, way too high. Any other time she would have moved his hand, but now she needs the display. She can see a vein straining in Finn’s jaw.

“No, Rae, we’ll talk now, because if we don’t, you’ll only disappear on me again. Won’t you? 'Cause now you’re a real expert in avoiding me.”

She says nothing, completely shocked at the anger in his voice. Where is this coming from? They’re not like that! They’re not dating or anything, they’re just drunk-fucking from time to time! They don't even have each other’s phone numbers for fuck’s sake; they’re not even proper fuck-buddies, ‘cause they’re not even friends. They're not in each other’s lives.

Except on those nights that he spends in her bed and between her thighs, where the whole world is about them and this thing they have... This thing...

Oh shit. Do they really have a thing...?

“Where’re your girlfriends tonight?” she asks weakly.

“Who?”

“Those three girls you’re always with.”

Finn’s magnificent eyebrows constrict. “My flatmates? I don’t know, who cares?” he spits angrily. “Are you gonna come talk to me or not?”

“Look, mate -,“ Joe starts, but Rae stands up.

“Look, Joe, I... I really have to go talk to him a minute.”

Joe looks miffed. “Okay, I guess I’ll wait.” he says, annoyed.

Finn grabs her hand and starts for the door. “Better not wait.” he tells Joe.

“Sorry!” Rae calls after them, “This was really nice though, maybe we’ll do it again some - ouch! Finn, you nearly pulled my arm out!”

Outside the pub is Finn’s scooter, waiting for them to hop on and drive all the way to her flat, where they can do crazy monkey-sex on each other. She’s not getting on that. Nope, not in The Plan. She tells him that when he hands her a helmet.

He looks genuinely confused. “Why not?” with those puppy dog eyes.

She takes a step back, closer to the wall. “You said you wanted to talk, so talk. Or did you think everything would be resolved with more fucking?”

He huffs. “Okay, fine,” the helmet is slammed on to the seat and he approaches, and she steps further back, and then there’s no more back to go because she’s pressed against the wall. “I want to know why you’re mugging me off all the time. What have I ever done to annoy you? Like, from the second we met all I’ve done is try with you.”

“Excuse me?”

Finn takes another step, and what’s worse, his voice gets all agitated and intense as he gets more worked up. “Every time I think we’re getting on, you take three steps back. We used to talk about stuff and it was great and we talked about music and I love that, I don’t get that with girls usually. And I know we have this whole snarky thing going, where you take the piss and then I take the piss but I like that about us. But still, I made you laugh and we danced and it was all great, and obviously we want each other - like, everyone knows it. Everyone. But lately, all you’ve done is be an awful bitch.  And now you’re on a date with some wanker who’s not half the man that you need. Why?”

Wow, that’s a lot to unpack. She can’t believe how he’s turning everything that happened on her. Like, that’s not even what happened! She’s almost completely sure that that’s not how it happened...

Except she isn’t anymore. Sure.

Finn touches her face, his thumb brushing against her lips, then the back of his hand goes up her cheek and into her hair. “Why d’you need to get so drunk to be with me, Rae? Is it really so bad if you’re sober when we do it? Am I so bad?”

“I... No! ‘Course not!” Rae chokes on an emotion she doesn’t recognize.

“We wake up and I don’t even know if you can remember all the stuff we’ve done and the things we’ve said... Can you even remember how good it is with us, Rae?” his voice is a whisper and their bodies are touching from top to bottom and Rae is shivering but not from the cold. She feels like crying, because all of this... She didn’t know about all of this.

“I do remember...” she whispers back, but she can’t look him in the eyes as his fingers go through her hair, and caress her naked shoulder, and come back to her face. “I remember... Some stuff. I remember how good, how good we are. I just didn’t think -,“ She can’t say what she thought because right now it seems utterly ridiculous that a man that touches her like this and tells her things like that... She shakes her head, desperate to wipe all that clean from her mind.

“Didn’t think...?”

“Didn’t think you were serious. Like, yeah, we hook-up sometimes, when we’re drunk... Like, when you’re really drunk, you’d fuck me but other than that, you’re Finn Nelson, and you can have anything you want.”

Finn is quiet for a long moment, until she has to look in his eyes. Then he sighs. “Is that why you won’t give me your number?”

“What? What are you on about?”

“Rae,” he shakes his head. “I ask you, every time. You always say no. I could have taken it from Izzy a billion times but I figured you didn’t want to, so I didn’t ask her.”

“I don’t even remember that.” A short laugh escapes her lips. At his puzzled face she says, “seems like we had an entire relationship I wasn’t in on.” She looks down. “Maybe you prefer drunk Rae.”

“I really don’t.” he says, and kisses her.

His lips move over hers with a sigh, both his hands buried deep in her hair, fingertips grazing her scalp and making her shiver again. She wants to melt under his touch but she’s still all confused and turned around. Which is the real Finn? The arsehole with the many girlfriends who always takes the piss, who takes her home and fucks her when there’s no other available options, or this bloke here, holding her like he means it, as if he really wants to, wants her, more than anyone? She feels like she’s being pulled in all directions and what she really wants is to sit on the curb and cry for, like, twenty minutes. Maybe put her hands on something flat.

“Rae,” he breathes. “Kiss me.”

“I am,” her voice is wet, her throat is hot with tears but her body is hot with the feel of Finn Nelson’s touch.

“Kiss me like you do when you don’t care about what you should and shouldn’t do. Kiss me like you do when we’re together. For real, Rae. Kiss me for real.”

No one could make shit like that up, right?

She kisses him for really real.

  
+++

  
“Hey.”

“Mmmmm.....”

“Hey, wake up.”

“No.”

“Guess what, Rae?”

She opens one eyes. No hangover, no guilt. Just the amazing feeling of his hairy leg against her, his strong arms around her, the warmth in her bed.

“What?” she smiles.

“It happened again.”

 

 

The End.

 


End file.
